Prego
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Dean hates witches, after a night with one Dean finds himself in an predicament. He feels sick and bloated, but most importantly little Dean is gone. Does he have feelings for this witch? What will he do with the baby? *Strong language, mentions of male and female anatomy, mentions of cancer and mpreg... duh.*


So Dean really didn't like Rowena, but if you leave him in a hotel room with a woman long enough things will happen. Things got wild and Dean had a pretty good time. When he woke up she was gone and he filed the night away as a special memory for the spank bank. When Sam got back he was irritated.

"Thanks to you I had to sleep in the car and piss at the gas station because I didn't have enough money for another room." Sam huffed as he took off his jacket.

"You should have found a girl and gone home with her." Dean said as he collected his things to take a shower.

"You know one day you're going to get what's coming to you and some skank is going to give you something." Sam snaps. Dean wasn't worried, if Rowena had ever caught something she could just magic it away. Sam was right though, she did give him something.

Three weeks later Dean woke up to an awful churning in his gut. He clamped his mouth shut, but he didn't make it to the bathroom. Bile and bits of half digested food forced its way up his throat and his mouth jerked open. Dean vomited all over his blanket and onto the floor. Sam ran in to see what was wrong, Dean blushed in embarrassment. Dean was sure Sam was going to make fun of him, but he didn't.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asks and comes closer.

"I don't know,I feel real sick Sammy." He whimpers.

"Go take a shower Dean, I'll clean this up." Dean normally would argue, but he felt too miserable to." Dean got in the shower and when he got out his bed was clean and Sam was waiting with a glass of ginger ale and a box of crackers.

"Well I know you weren't drinking last night, do you think you have the flu?" Sam wondered as he crawled into bed.

"I don't know, Sammy." He sighed before taking a sip of ginger ale and a bite of a cracker. Sam felt his forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Get some rest, I'll come and check on you later." Sam said. Dean nodded and drifted off to sleep.

When Dean got up he still felt a little sick and bloated. Dean looked in the mirror and saw that he had several new pimples on his face, he was breaking out like a teenager. On top of all that he was really craving pickles and peanut butter. However, the weirdest thing happened when he went to use the bathroom. Dean pushed down his sweatpants and went to pull himself out of the slit in his underwear, but there was nothing to pull out. Dean panicked and yanked his underwear down, little Dean was gone. Dean screamed and Sam knocked on the door.

"Dean, is everything ok?" Sam asked. Dean covered himself up and opened the door slightly.

"My dick is gone." He told his brother.

"What do you mean your dick is gone?" Sam questioned and raised an eyebrow. Dean opened the door all the way and dropped his covering.

"You… You… you have a pussy." Sam said in disbelief, before looking away in embarrassment.

"What do I do?"

"Just relax Dean, I'll make some calls." Sam said. Dean grabbed his upper arm and Sam gasped.

"Do not, and I mean it, do not! Tell! Mom!" He growled.

"I won't unless I have to. I'm also going to pick up a pregnancy test, because you seem to have some of the symptoms." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked in shock.

"Think about it Dean."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He sighed. Sam came back with the test and Dean looked at the box.

"Dean, it isn't rocket science, just piss on the stick." Sam huffed and at that moment Mary walked in and saw the box.

"Sam? Dean? What are you boys doing?" She asked.

"Dean refuses to get a prostate exam and I read that if a man takes a pregnancy test and it comes out positive then he might have prostate cancer." Sam said. Dean's face flushed, he wasn't sure what was worse, the lie or the truth.

"Dean honey, I know it's embarrassing, but if you're having those symptoms you should see a doctor. This isn't something you mess around with." Mary told her son.

"I know mom, I'll schedule an appointment." Dean assured her before she left the room.

"Prostate cancer, seriously Sam?" Dean asked.

"You told me not to tell her the truth, I didn't tell her the truth." Sam said. Dean stomped to the bathroom and pulled his pants down. He hovered over the toilet and put the test under his new plumbing system and let go. When he was done he was pretty sure he had gotten more on his hand than on the test. He set the test down and set the timer for five minutes like the box said.

"What does it say?" Sam wondered from outside the bathroom. Dean opened the door.

"I don't know yet, I have to wait five minutes." He told him. They both stood there in awkward silence until the timer beeped. Dean Picked up the test and saw a little pink plus sign.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
